


Is Tomorrow Too Soon

by edgarallanrose



Series: Check, Please! Prompt Fills [13]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Awkward Kissing, F/M, First Dates, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarallanrose/pseuds/edgarallanrose
Summary: It was dark out, a scattering of stars and a quarter moon hovering above them, but it wasn’t late. Shitty had promised he wouldn’t keep her, they both had to be up early for practice in the morning, but he had begged her to go out. Just the two of them. Because Shitty had recently realized that despite the post-kegster evenings spent smoking a bowl out on the reading room, and many mornings grabbing coffee together at Annie’s, he had never taken Lardo on an actual date.





	Is Tomorrow Too Soon

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work from my August Prompt Request on tumblr. injustspring asked: Kiss prompts! #35. An awkward kiss given after a first date. For Shitty and Lardo. :D
> 
> From this [prompts list.](https://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/187192298930/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts)

Shitty watched as Lardo pulled her beanie down to cover the tips of her ears. He was walking her back to her dorm. A cool, autumn wind was pushing through their sweaters, much cooler than either of them expected for that time of year. Shitty put his arm around Lardo’s shoulders, tugging her close against his side, and Lardo gratefully sank into the warmth of his body.

It was dark out, a scattering of stars and a quarter moon hovering above them, but it wasn’t late. Shitty had promised he wouldn’t keep her, they both had to be up early for practice in the morning, but he had begged her to go out. Just the two of them. Because Shitty had recently realized that despite the post-kegster evenings spent smoking a bowl out on the reading room, and many mornings grabbing coffee together at Annie’s, he had never taken Lardo on an actual date.

So, they went to dinner at the pho place Lardo liked. And it had been so easy just to talk, about school, books, movies, life. To not have to scream over the table like they usually did when they went out for Team Dinners at college-town-type sports bars because the TV’s (and Ransom and Holster) were too loud.

“Thanks for tonight, Shits,” she said, tucking her head against his chest. “It’s nice to leave every once in a while, get out of the Samwell Bubble. Remember that I’m a real person outside of being a college student, slowly accumulating more and more debt until the day I die.”

“Oof, you are the realest person I know, Lards. Too real.”

“Hahaha, shut up.”

“I can’t believe you ate that whole bowl of soup by yourself.”

“It’s in my blood,” she said, rubbing her stomach. “Beef broth runs through my veins and my bones are made of noods.”

“Mmmm, noods.”

“They were good noods.”

“They really were.”

They rounded the corner to her building, and they both slowed their steps at the same time, unwilling to leave each other for the night.

“You could come up, you know,” Lardo said. “Just for a little bit.”

“I promised we wouldn’t be out late. Jack will have my ass tomorrow if I don’t make it back to the Haus in the next five minutes.”

“It’s like ten o’ clock, Jack’s probably already asleep. Has been asleep for at least two hours.”

“Heh, true.”

“Just for a little bit.”

Shitty looked longingly up at the window that belonged to Lardo’s dorm, a suite style apartment where she had her own room. Then, the unbidden thought that next year he wouldn’t be at Samwell at all anymore, and there was only limited time left where he could spend evenings like this with Lardo. But…

“Maybe another night, my dude,” Shitty sighed. “But I will dream of you from across the quad.”

“Barf,” Lardo laughed. “Well, promise to text me until I pass out.”

“I always do.”

“Yeah, you do.”

They stood there on the sidewalk a moment longer, feet shuffling closer into each other’s space until Shitty decided to finally stoop down and kiss her goodnight. Unfortunately, Lardo had decided to go up on her tiptoes at the same time, misplacing the landing of the kiss. They both forcefully stumbled back from each other.

“Pfffbbbt,” Lardo rubbed the back of her hand across her mouth. “Oh, god! That was a mouth full of mustache. Blech!”

“Brah, how is your chin sharp enough to actually hurt me?”

“Your ‘stache tastes like sriracha.”

“I think I chipped a tooth.”

They stared at each other then dissolved into fits of laughter, holding each other up for support. Then Lardo tugged on the front of Shitty’s jacket and pulled him in, wrapping her arms around his middle as he embraced her and kissed the top of her head.

“We’re a mess.”

“The messiest.”

“Let’s be messy again sometime soon?” Lardo asked, a genuine question, like Shitty wouldn’t want to spend every damn evening the rest of his whole damn life with the coolest fucking girl in all of existence.

“Is tomorrow too soon?”

“Nah,” Lardo smiled. “Tomorrow is perfect.”  


**Author's Note:**

> This fic can also be found on tumblr right over [here](https://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/187298542315/kiss-prompts-35-an-awkward-kiss-given-after-a) if you are so inclined to like/share it over there! Also feel free to follow me on tumblr and/or subscribe here to keep up with my writing and see the next time I'm accepting prompts (I'm trying to do prompts at least once a month!) or just come say hi to me!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
